


thanks, love

by captainamericagf



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamericagf/pseuds/captainamericagf
Summary: Chloe is stubborn and Nadine has no patience.





	thanks, love

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Chloe doesn’t bother looking away from the puzzle in front of her, a journal open in her hands as she tries to put together the pieces.

“I told you, I’ve got this.”

Nadine, on the other hand, is sitting on the side of a broken pillar, elbows resting on her knees. They’ve been trapped in the room for just under an hour and with no progress being made, tension has inevitably began to rise.

It’s undoubtedly a good angle, though. There’s no denying Chloe has a nice ass.

“Let’s just call Drake.”

Still Chloe keeps her focus ahead and speaks in a monotone voice. “We’re not doing that.”

“He might be able to help.”

Chloe risks a glance back before returning to her work. “Since when do you want Sam’s help?” She sounds skeptical, as if she didn’t believe Nadine would actually do it.

“I don’t. I just want out of this goddamn room.”

There isn’t much to look at; just some old paintings on either side, one of them ripped apart like a picture of an ex. Of course it figures that the paintings have to do with the puzzle. With one missing, Chloe’s job is suddenly a lot harder and Nadine doesn’t exactly have the patience to wait.

The room is full of dust and the smell of old, rotted wood and Nadine’s surprised she hasn’t thrown up yet. But then again there’s still time.

“We’ve got cell service down here,” says Nadine. “If that’s not a sign from some divine being to call for help, then I don’t know what is.”

“We’re not giving up.”

“I didn’t say we’re giving up. I’d just rather injure my pride than suffocate.”

Nadine’s already got her phone out, Sam’s number dialed and ready to be called. _I should just do it and get it over with. If Chloe gets pissed then so be it._ Her thumb hovers over the call button but for some reason she just can’t bring herself to press it. Goddamn Chloe Frazer.

So instead she sits back and waits a little longer. She checks her watch and tries to figure out how much longer they’ll have enough oxygen.

The puzzle seemed simple at first. They needed to put four blocks in the right order according to the order of the paintings. However neither of them knew which symbol corresponded with which painting and each block had six sides with six different symbols. Chloe managed to deduce the first one and the third one, but the last two remain a mystery. Eventually Chloe just started making guesses, but there are too many options and not enough time.

“I’m calling Drake.” When Nadine grabs for her phone again, Chloe is suddenly there in front of her, snatching the phone from her hands. “Hey!”

“I’m so close, Nadine. Please.”

There’s desperation in both her voice and her face and Nadine is so close to just going _screw it_ but Chloe’s pleading is Nadine’s kryptonite.

“I’ll give you five more minutes.”

Chloe brightens. She puts the phone back into Nadine’s hands and their skin makes contact. Nadine’s heart picks up speed and she curses Chloe in her head.

“Thanks, love,” says Chloe. She returns to the puzzle and continues her work.

“I’m going to regret this,” Nadine mumbles to herself. She turns her phone on silent and sends out a quick text to Sam.

A notification pops up. _You girls need my help? ;)_

Nadine bites down her tongue. He better get ready for a bruise once she meets up with him.

_Just give me the damn answers._

_Alright, alright._

He tells her which symbol goes with which painting and Nadine gets up, steps in front of Chloe, and puts the blocks in the correct spaces. The door next to them slides open, a dark tunnel ahead of them.

“How did you figure that out?” Chloe sounds surprised.

There’s a bit of shame inside of Nadine, but she won’t cave. She won’t be sorry for wanting to keep them both alive.

“Drake’s more useful than he looks.”

Chloe scoffs. “I had that.”

“No, you didn’t.” When Chloe turns away, she continues. “Look, there’s nothing wrong with admitting you didn’t know the answer. But I’m not dying for this treasure and I’m not dying for your stubbornness.”

Chloe closes her journal, sticking it in the pack attached to her belt and frowns. “I’m not – I’m not _embarrassed_ if that’s what you’re trying to say.”

“We both know you’re smart. You know your history and you know your ancient deathtraps. If there’s anything you’ve taught me it’s that there’s nothing wrong with needing a little help. Though owing Sam Drake certainly doesn’t sit well with me.”

This makes Chloe laugh, the tension in her shoulders visibly disappearing. “If it makes you feel better he’s only getting fifteen percent of the cut.”

“Only fifteen?”

“Well, he’s not here, is he?”

“True.”

Chloe let out a long breath. “Listen, I’m sorry for being stubborn. It’s just…hard to ask for help.”

“Trust me, I know.”

There was a pause. “So, you wanna go check out this creepy tunnel? Find some treasure? Get rich.”

“Just promise you won’t let your stubbornness almost get us killed again.”

“Aw, big bad Nadine Ross is worried about me?”

“You don’t make it easy.”

They shared a laugh before a more somber tone took over.

Nadine tentatively leans forward. Their faces are close enough to feel each other’s warm breath on their lips. When Chloe doesn’t pull away, Nadine presses her lips to Chloe’s. Their dry and chapped from being in the dirty, dusty underground caves for hours, but they’re _Chloe’s_ lips so they’re incredible and inviting.

When Nadine pulls back she watches Chloe’s face. For a moment there’s nothing, but then a smile appears – cocky and arrogant. No wonder she fit in with the Drake brothers so well.

“Thanks, love,” she says.

Nadine laughs. “There’s more where that came from.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
